A Toast To Death
by DeMeNprincess
Summary: Hermione Granger is facing her last year at Hogwarts,as the last battle between good and evil comes into veiw she finds herself falling for Professor Snape, it's just a matter of will they come out on top. I sucks at summary.
1. Chapter 1: One thoughts

A Toast to Death

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine- it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, only what you don't know is my creation.**

Hermione Granger is facing her last year at Hogwarts. As the last battle between good and evil begins, she finds herself falling for Professor Snape, but she must keep her feelings hidden at all costs. What she doesn't know is that Severus is having the same feelings. Will love find a way between these unlikely two, or will death come first?

Chapter One - One Thoughts

"It seems strange that this will be our last train ride to Hogwarts, doesn't it?" said Ron as he stared out the window before turning to look at us. I looked at Harry before looking at Ron.

"Yeah, it does, but we will always remember the good times we had there." I told them while looking back towards my book.

"Yeah, well, I am looking forward to this year!" Harry said with a wide grin across his face. His enthusiasm compelled me so that I had to look up from my book.

"Why is that?" I asked him.

"We won't have to deal with Snape!" He replied and Ron laughed out loud.

"That's not funny you two; he's done so much for the order. He deserves a lot of respect from everyone." I told them while frowning at them.

"Ok 'Mione, but that doesn't mean we have to like him. It's no shock that he doesn't like us and that does include you. Mind you, you work with him during the summer." Ron said while popping a chocolate frog into his mouth.

"It doesn't matter if I had work with him. Sure, he may be an over bearing, mean spirited…"

BAM!

My sentence was cut short due to the compartment door slamming open to reveal our conversation topic. He definitely didn't look too happy either. I felt my heart drop into my chest. If _anyone_ knew how I really felt about him, I would be the laughing stock of Hogwarts. Not that I care, since the man is everything I want.

Snape looks in my direction before smiling cruelly at me.

"Miss Granger, do you care to finish that statement you were just about to make?" he asks me while looking right at me. For some strange reason, I didn't think he meant what I was saying, but I didn't see how that was possible.

"No sir, I didn't mean _any_ disrespect for what I said." I told him, keeping my eyes down towards the floor. It was hard to look at him, because I am mad at myself for allowing a school girl crush to develop, knowing he will never care for me as I wish to be treated.

"As much as it amuses me to see you turn red Miss Granger, Dumbledore asked me to ride with the "golden trio" since there seems to be a threat about. And no, I will not be talking, since it would lead to a fight just the same. Just know I am not here on my own free will." he said as Harry and Ron sat next to me and Snape sat across from me.

"So much for a nice train ride," I thought to myself as I turned back to my book.

For the reminder of the ride it was quiet, and despite everything, I was enjoying my new book, "Muggles & Wizards: More Alike Than They Seem?". I had just happened to look up randomly to catch Snape staring at me.

Once he noticed I was looking at him as well, he turned to stare at the window. This instance occurred more than once and I started to really wonder what he was thinking. During the summer while we were working together, I had a wonderful dream where he would take me into his chambers and admit his love for me. Once I woke up, I cursed myself for being so fool-hardy, because I knew this would never happen and that I had a better chance of Voldemort being my father!


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden feelings

A Toast to Death

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine- it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, only what you don't know is my creation.**

Hermione Granger is facing her last year at Hogwarts. As the last battle between good and evil begins, she finds herself falling for Professor Snape, but she must keep her feelings hidden at all costs. What she doesn't know is that Severus is having the same feelings. Will love find a way between these unlikely two, or will death come first?

Chapter two- Hidden Feelings

"Damn the girl for catching me staring at her again. I swear, I need to stop. I shouldn't ever have these feelings for a student, especially _her._

"Why must I always be the one protecting the "golden trio" and no one else, who, oh I don't know, actually likes them? Despicable, really!

"Only if she knew I had the same feelings for her, but I know to well that the outcome of our relationship would likely be disastrous. We would both be hurt and never recover."

I had to smile to myself at the thought of pursuing a relationship with the elusive Hermione Granger, although if someone was looking they would think it's more of a frown.

"At her "more chance of Voldemort being my father" comment, I inwardly laughed. To have feelings for a student, one I am supposed to despise nonetheless, is strictly forbidden in my career. I have heard stories where students and teachers fell in love though, which instantly piqued my interest.

"This was a laughable concept, however, for who could ever love a cold-hearted bat like myself? I had hoped Hermione could look over my exterior for she has everything I want in a woman. She's smart, kind and has a good head on her shoulders, unlike some of these dunder heads I teach, whose heads are full of nonsense.

"I must stop trying to read her mind before she catches on or better yet before the boy-wonder tells her I can. Either way, a relationship is beyond anything I want to happen. Love can cost you your life and that is something I can ill-afford. If Voldemort ever found out I harbored a desire for the "mud-blood", he would not only torture her to get to me but would kill us both, enjoying both acts. "


	3. Chapter 3: Girls Talk

A Toast to Death

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine- it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, only what you don't know is my creation.**

Hermione Granger is facing her last year at Hogwarts. As the last battle between good and evil begins, she finds herself falling for Professor Snape, but she must keep her feelings hidden at all costs. What she doesn't know is that Severus is having the same feelings. Will love find a way between these unlikely two, or will death come first?

Chapter Three: The **Real** One

"It was an uneventful train ride, considering that Snape was riding with us. Nothing really happened, and for this I was grateful. We weren't even bothered by Malfoy and his lackeys. The whole time that Snape was there, I kept glancing over at him trying to understand any part of him. His hard ass exterior that's he presents to the rest of the world is a really tough shell to see through. I wasn't able to discern anything, and the next thing I knew, we were at Hogwarts."

It has been a few minutes since everyone had settled into their own rooms. Being head girl my seventh year allowed me to have my own rooms, so I've been setting things in order to my liking. My books were already put away, and my clothes were next.

There was a knock at the door and I instantly knew who it was without asking.

"'Mione, come on girl, we have tons of things to talk about before the boys drag you off for the feast in a few minutes!" I laugh at the knocker and open the door to Ginny, who was standing there with a wide grin across her face.

"Come on, we can talk as we walk towards the feast. Knowing you, you will bust from not knowing the information about my love life or lack there of." I tell her and chuckle softly as Ginny rolls her eyes at me.

"So, what happened! Mum says you've been getting close to Bill!" She exclaimed and I just laughed.

"I love your mum, but we both know she's been trying to get me to date all of her sons, except for Percy. You know I don't know how I can deal with him! I really don't understand how you can take him sometimes!" I told her and she laughed.

"It's hard, trust me. I think Mum would love to hex him to knock some sense into his head. I just don't understand how someone who supposedly so smart be so dumb at times." she told me. We finally reach the Great Hall and I figured we missed the "Sorting Ceremony", but not the speech, due to the new number of first years sitting at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore was talking quietly to Snape on the side, which struck me as peculiar.

We walk quietly to our table and sat in the same spot as always.

"We decided to let you girls talk about whatever you talk about most. I hope it was about us." Ron said cheekily as he shoved more food in his mouth.

"Ronald, not everything revolves around you two. Another thing, if we were talking about you or Harry, it wouldn't have been a pretty topic, since I know for a fact that we can talk about some embarrassing moment that you two had." I told them, smiling sweetly. I knew how much they hated that smile, knowing it was obvious and infuriating at the same time.

Dumbledore got up and tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.

"I have just a few things to say. I would like to congratulate our new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, and our Head Girl. Hermione Granger." he said. I froze when I heard Malfoy's name, shocked that he would get the position. From the look of his patent stare, he didn't know I had gotten it as well. We sat back down after Dumbledore nodded his head towards us.

"One more thing: the forbidden forest is off limit for obvious reasons. And with that said, "tel eht laem nageb.'" he said as he smiled at all us and sat down to eat himself.

"So Neville," Ron asked as he was reaching for the pumpkin juice, "what did you do this summer?"

Neville looked startled for a moment, but launched excitedly into an explanation.

"Nothing much, I just worked on some plants that I want to crossbreed. I want to see what will happen, but so far they've just grown normally."

I looked at him thinking that I would love to do some experimenting of that kind if I was away from the Weasley's house.

"Hey Neville, when you get a chance, I want to talk to you about something." I told him and he raised his eyebrow up a little bit in a questioning matter.

"Sure, 'Mione, how about tomorrow evening?" he asked me and I thought about it.

"Sure, that would do just fine." I told him and he just nodded his head.

I snuck a look up at the high table towards Snape. Realizing he was staring at me as well in a manner so unlike Snape, he raised his glass up towards me and nodded his head quickly before anyone could see. "What the blue blaze was that all about?" I thought to myself.

"So 'Mione, it seems like you had a even busier summer then these two did! Spending time with Bill then moving on to Snape…" Ginny said. I almost choked on my pumpkin juice at her forwardness, though knowing she would be the only one to bring that up with that much tact. I had to grin, since she does know how to get a point across. She's also a great interrogator, getting information out of anyone. With that statement said, I resigned myself to a long year.

"I am going to talk to you in the common room about something tonight Ginny, because I need your help on something." I told her and she look at me kind of funny.

"Sure, but I suppose it won't do me any good if I ask what it is." she asked me and I thought about giving her just a little hint to tide her over until later tonight.

"Well," I told her, "let's just say it's something you can do very well." With this said, she started to grin from ear to ear.

"Let the games begin" I thought to myself as I openly looked at the head table to the one person I held in very high esteem.


	4. Chapter 4:

A Toast to Death

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine- it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, only what you don't know is my creation.**

Hermione Granger is facing her last year at Hogwarts. As the last battle between good and evil begins, she finds herself falling for Professor Snape, but she must keep her feelings hidden at all costs. What she doesn't know is that Severus is having the same feelings. Will love find a way between these unlikely two, or will death come first?

Soul-mates are people who bring out the best in you. They are not perfect but are always perfect for you. Author Unknown

Chapter Four: Out of Hate Comes Love…. Sometimes

Severus Snape was pacing back and fourth in the dungeon, thinking mainly of the insufferable know-it-all.

"You're going to run a hole in that floor Severus, if you keep that up." Arg. Can I not get any peace around here? This damn ghost is just another annoying pain in my arse, and he's **laughing** at me! He just broke my train of thought too.

"What is it that you don't know, Salazar? Don't you have something else to do", I asked as I sank into my favorite fireside chair, "like, oh I don't know, scare the living day-lights out of some first year's?" I poured some firewhiskey into a goblet, seeing as how getting drunk looked like a great idea. The annoying ghost chuckle again of course at my expense.

"I see you're pining over a certain brushy, brown haired woman again. Goddess man, you are a pathetic sight to behold. You really give all men and ghosts a bad name." Salazar laughed this time as he floated next to the fire. I was glaring at the damn ghost for his lack of tack and respect for the Head of Slytherin.

"Do you have some business elsewhere, instead of annoying the hell out of me?" I asked him, and his grin turned into a frown.

"No, not really." He said. "I am here to offer some support to one of my favorite Slytherins'!" His sarcastic reply causes me to stare into the fire with great intensity.

"You do know Severus, you can pursue this girl. She _is_ of age, although I doubt age would stop the likes of me, but you are a completely different man."

Salazar said this with a slight smile on his face, and I had to wonder what sort of stories he had hidden from the world.

"I am in no damn mood to hear of your conquests of the past, and I do mean _the past_." I told him and the ghost gave a deep sigh.

"Well they were indeed in the past, but never once did I pursue anything I wanted. Now, Godric tried to stop even my interests, but he was an insufferable know-it-all and the man didn't know how to have any fun unless you spelled it out for him, and even then, I think it would take a miracle for him to get the meaning."

"hmm," Severus thought, "is this "annoy the hell out of Severus day"? First, Dumbledore asked me to ride with the "Golden Trio", a task I despised more than anything. Secondly, I had to endure the train ride in the presence of Miss Granger, someone I knew I had no self control around. Now, this damn ghost is giving me dating advice!" I slowly shook his head and resumed drinking.

"I've seen the Granger woman," Salazar hissed in my ear, "and I must say Severus, if you don't act now she will forever be lost to you, just like the last one." I shuddered at the memories he was dredging up, hoping to all the heavens he would drop the subject and leave.

"I advise you to leave my chambers now before I do something besides hexing you back to the afterlife." I ridicule.

"Very well then, but I leave you with these words: 'There are at least two kinds of cowards; one who always lives with himself, afraid to face the world. The other lives with the world, afraid to face himself.' Which one are you Severus? Or Are you neither? Think on it, and goodnight dear boy." The ghost slowly floated out of mychambers. I sighed, knowing that he had pushed the exact buttons that made me pissed off.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. This time I heard it, and knew I would get no alone time tonight. Everyone seemed insistent on bugging the bloody hell out of me.

"This has better be good! Who the hell is it!" I thunder as I walk towards the door. Then, I hear an annoying laugh, knowing instantly who it is.

"Oh, Albus, what the hell do you want now! Does the "Golden Trio" now need a watchdog? Or a rescuer? How about a bed time story reader?" I say sarcastically as I open the door. Seeing the dam twinkle in his eye, shining brighter than normal, alerts me that he has come up with a new plan, one that I will actively participate in.

"Now, now, Severus, my dear boy, is that any way to treat an old man who is aged and weather-beaten?" He asks me playfully and I roll my eyes, knowing he is trying to guilt trip me.

"If you're _so_ old, then retire so you can leave me the hell alone!" I inform him. Sitting back in my chair, I watch as he crosses the threshold. He looks pointedly at my drink, but I refuse to offer him a beverage, knowing he would stay longer if I showed any hospitality.

Of course, that bloody old man saw to it to raid my private stock and pour himself a drink. Albus sat across from me, and already I could tell it would be a very long night.

"Albus, what do you want? I can tell this is not a social call." I chide him and he sighs as he looks me in the eye.

"You're right. I'll get straight to it. This is about Hermione Granger." He quickly said and I accidentally choked on my fire-whisky. I sputtered a few times and started gaping. In hopes of covering up my reaction, I tried to get more information.

"What about the girl?" I ask him, knowing whatever it is, it couldn't be very good.

"Well, you know I have more than you spying in Voldemort's inner-circle, right?" He inquires, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I do know you have other sources of inside information, but what did he find out about Miss Granger?" I raise the question to him and he gave yet another small sigh.

"He has given reason to believe that there will be an attack on her family. Now, before you interrupt me," I sputter here, but keep quiet, "I will fully explain. Her family is already well protected, but it's seems that the dear girl kept all wizarding news about Voldemort and the impending war from her parents. She feared they would refuse to let her come back to school, so they know nothing about threats against muggle-borns." Albus lowered his head and stared at the fire.

"Well, I think she may have been right. No parent in their right mind would want their child to go through anything remotely close to what Miss Granger has gone through." I fervently say. Albus looked up at me and quirked his brow.

"Yes, quite right, but I will get straight to the point. I would like _you_ to be her secret-keeper in case she needs to go into hiding. I'm wondering if she could stay at Snape Manor. She would be very well protected and that is the last place anyone would look for her."

I had to admit, he made a great point. But I knew my weaknesses, and her brain and looks certainly pulled down my defenses. I was reluctant to have her at my home, knowing she would judge me.

"Do I really have a choice in the matter, Headmaster"? I knew asking this question would be totally rhetorical, and he knew so also.

Damn that man!

A/n: I will try to get a new chapter posted at least once a week. I hope everyone likes it! I would like to thank my beta, _amylikes2hug_, for helping me.


	5. Catching up

A Toast to Death

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine- it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, only what you don't know is my creation.**

Hermione Granger is facing her last year at Hogwarts. As the last battle between good and evil begins, she finds herself falling for Professor Snape, but she must keep her feelings hidden at all costs. What she doesn't know is that Severus is having the same feelings. Will love find a way between these unlikely two, or will death come first?

Though no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending. Author Unknown

Chapter Five: Catching up

"Ginny come with me to my rooms so we can talk there without those two dunder heads listening because believe me I know they're listening." I told Ginny, as my eyes move towards where the boys suddenly stop playing chess. "Yeah sure I understand I wouldn't want my brother listening either I have something to ask you about as well." She said as we step out the portrait door making sure no one was around since it was a little bit after hours. "Come on coast is clear." I told her as we walk silently down the hall hoping I don't run into Peeves along the way or Snape for that matter. We finally come to a my portrait which was of a female sitting on a horse in full 17th century French clothing, but it wasn't female its was male clothing and she had a thin sword at her side looking all too much like a pirate expect instead of a ship it's a horse. "How are you Madame Neuville?" I asked her as she got down from the horse and started to pet it. "Just fine my dear, that ghost was just by here looking for you." She said in her French accent with just a touch of arrogance in her voice. I look at Ginny who was sniggering all the while.

"Which one Madame, do you know?" I asked her and she seemed like she was in deep thought. "No, child I don't. They all look the same to me." She replies as she sat on a rock.

"Thanks anyway Madame. Oh and, 'Women on Fire.' " I told her my password and she opens the portrait.

"Lovely rooms 'Mione, I am spending all my time. Here you won't mind will you?" She asked me and I just laughed. "No I don't everyone needs to get away sometimes. Some more often then most." I told her as we sat on the couch, near the fire, facing each other. I took a deep breath and thought about the words before they came out of my mouth. "Ok I need your help in attracting a certain guy, and before you ask I won't tell you who it is. YET!" I told her when I saw she was about to open her mouth and then closed it once I said that. "Sure I'll help but what type of help you want?" She asked me and for once I was at a loss. She saw the look and just smiled. "Meaning clothes, makeup, hair…. Which one or is it all three?" She asked me and I thought about it. I didn't want to make a big change, just subtle changes here and there. I gave her a small smile. "Just a little bit of makeup and I do mean a little bit and my hair. You think you can help? I mean I know it's bloody sad that I don't know these things, but I just wasn't interested in them until now." I told her and she just shook her head.

"Hey Mione I was just thinking about something, your portrait looks just like you have you noticed that?" She asked me.

"You know I haven't given it much thought but she does, doesn't she? Strange. But I can assure you that I am of no relation to her." I told her and she raised an eyebrow up at me.

"You may never know." She said in a offhanded type of way. "My family has been in England for years, I believe." I told her, but she got the little ball rolling in my head. Maybe she is right though I should look into it.

"So what time tomorrow do you want me in here?" She asked me as she turned to face the fire. "Early. I don't want anyone to know until after breakfast. I can have Dobby bring something up." I told her and she nodded her head. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain hooked nose professor now would it?" She asked shyly, I looked at her and frowned. I really needed to be careful around the red-head.

She started to giggle while looking at me. "It's not bad 'Mione, everyone gets a teacher crush, it's all a matter of if you're going to go for it or letting it remain just a crush." She replied.

I look at her intently before replying. "You like someone, don't you?" I asked her. She blushed and turned her head.

"Yeah and like you, I have my secrets as well. Just know that. So what's this I hear about Harry and Ron watching a movie called Die Hard?" She quickly changed the subject. Hmm I must have hit a soft spot with her. I guess we all have love problems. "Yeah I invited them over two days ago while you and your mum were doing the girls thing. Ron kept saying the guy who name is Hans Gruber look just like Professor Snape and wish the same thing would happen to him. Quite immature if you ask me the guy Hans looks nothing like him." I told her and she just laughed. "So that's what that dimwit was saying when we got home!" She said while laughing. "What you mean?" I asked her now, curious as too what he had said. "He kept saying Snape got an acting career in the muggle world." She said shaking her head in disbelief. Probably trying to figure out how in the world she got to be his sister.

I really do love my mates, but they still haven't grown up. And it really bugs me to no end how I always have to get them out of trouble and they still see me as that annoying eleven year old girl.

"Well I am off. I'll be here about 6:30in the morning. That's alright?" Ginny asked me as we got up and walked towards the portrait together. "Yeah sure you know the password just keep it to yourself. Oh and before I forget Malfoy and me do share the living quarters together. You have been warned." I told her jokingly. We both knew Malfoy was full of shite. But still its better safe then sorry. The bugger had still got a grudge against me. "See ya. Be careful I don't want you to get caught by Professor Snape. You know what you will do for detention." I told her. She lifted her hand up as she walked away quietly, making sure no one was around the corner, before disappearing herself. I walked back into my chambers and looked around before going to my own room, not noticing Malfoy was in the dark corner watching the whole time.

"Hmm the Mud blood likes someone." He said too him self as he walk quietly back to his own room thinking about the information he just gotten.

A/n: I like to thank those who review my story and those who are reading it. Sorry it took me so long to get chapter five up I now have a new beta also the next chapter will be longer I promise u.


End file.
